300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Shiranui Mai
'Abilities' ---- Fury T Cost: ''- Cooldown: '8 seconds *Fury - 'Mai gains Fury with the following conditions: **Each basic attack hit on the target, Mai gains 5 Fury. Upon dealing a critical strike, Mai will gain additional 5 Fury. **Each time Mai casts 'Sprint W, Mai gains 1 Fury. **Each 25 damage taken, Mai gains 1 Fury. **Each target hit by ''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q, Mai gains 4 Fury. If the target is a hero unit, Mai will gain additional x level of '''''Deadly Ninja Bees [R] Fury. **Each target hit by Rising Dragon Flamefest (Hishou Ryuu'en Jin) E, Mai gains 5 Fury. **Each target hit by Deadly Ninja Bees (Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi) R, Mai gains 5 Fury. *''Passive - ''Upon reaching 100 Fury, Mai converts all Fury into 1 Energy for up to a maximum of 3 Energy. If Mai has Andy Doll ( ), she can activate it to consume 1 Energy and enter a Frenzy state that lasts for 8 seconds. Frenzy state grants 50% bonus Attack Speed to Mai and adds an additional effect to all of her skills except Sprint W. When the bonus attack damage on Andy Doll reaches 10 stacks, Mai will be able to directly consume 1 Energy and enter a Frenzy state by using the active ability of this skill (Andy Doll is no longer required). *''Active - ''Consume 1 Energy and enter a Frenzy state that lasts for 8 seconds. this ability can be used only after Mai has at least 10 stacks of bonus Attack Damage from Andy Doll. ---- Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q Cost: - '' Cooldown: '3 seconds *Active - 'Mai throws a folding fan in a line that deals 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to the first enemy hit, immobilizing the target for 0.01 seconds and reducing target's Movement Speed by 30%, the reduction decays over time to 0% within 1.5 seconds. Each folding fan that hits on an enemy hero will apply a stackable debuff on them that lasts for 8 seconds, each stack increases the damage of the next folding fan that will hit the target by 15%, unlimited stackable. Each cast of this skill that hits on an enemy hero, Mai gains 1 stack of '''Folding Fan' buff that lasts for 4.5 seconds, each stack reduces the cooldown of this skill by 0.75 seconds, up to 2 stacks. Frenzy state increases the number of folding fans that she could throw up to 3 fans per cast. ---- Sprint W Cost: - '' Cooldown: '6 / 5 / 4 / 3 / 2 seconds *Active - 'Mai sprints toward the cursor's location, she completely avoids all non-targeting projectiles while sprinting to the target location, and her Movement Speed is increased by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% for 1 second. ---- 'Rising Dragon Flamefest (Hishou Ryuu'en Jin) E' 'Cost:' - '' '''Cooldown: '''5 seconds *''Active - ''Mai waves her fan in a cone that unleashes flames, dealing 60/110/160/210/260 + Bonus AD + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. Frenzy state increases the damage dealt with this skill by 20%. ---- Deadly Ninja Bees (Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi) R ''Cost: '''1 Energy 'Cooldown: '''3 seconds *Active - 'Mai dashes in a line, knocking all enemies hit up in the air and dealing 200/290/380 + AD + AP magic damage. '''Frenzy' state increases the damage dealt with this skill by 20%. ---- 'Skins' ----